Weeks
by Hermione L. Granger
Summary: Ron's in love...but is his loved returned?? Songfic, Nine Days


257 Weeks  
  
By:Hermione L. Granger  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song, it belonds to nine days.  
  
Prologue:  
  
He loved her. That much Harry knew. Watching his best friend, starring, wishing hopelessly for the other one. Ron was so enthralled by Hermione that he didn't even notice when Malfoy came by and set his parchment on fire. After a mere second however, Ron relized that something was making smoke. Looking down, he saw his parchment, then looking over, he could see Malfoy and his goons doubled over laughing.  
  
Just like Harry expected, Ron stood up, ready to knock Malfoy for a loop. But just as he started off, he heard Hermione,  
  
"Ron! Don't start fighting again!" Ron sat back down, "Really, you're horrible when it comes fighting."  
  
And Ron listened to her. Harry thought he was going to go insane. Ron would do anything she asked, and more. If only he'd get up the courage to ask Hermione out. Harry'd bring it up, but he didn't want Ron to go into another self-pity mode, sulking about how Hermione was never good enough for him. Then he'd go off onto Hermione not paying any attetion to anything but school work......and Harry had enough to do without Ron's love life on his plate as well.  
  
THE REAL STORY:::  
  
You could be waiting for a day that won't come  
  
and you could be some much more than you've become  
  
  
She can't ride a broom to well. All she's good for are book references and facts. And she's beutiful.  
  
I beat my head on the table. No matter how hard I tried, I would always lover Hermione. Even though she was nothing. She was a book, nothing more, nothing less. Waiting for her day to shine. Well that day won't come, not with her nose in a book. There would be no day when she could show up everyone, for everything.   
  
"Of course she will," I mutter. Fighting back the urge to scream, I lay down, ready to sleep. And no matter how hard I'd try, Hermione would always be so much. She would the know-it-all witch. One of the things I truely loved about her.  
  
  
  
and I have found my feet 257 weeks  
  
  
  
Five years. Five years I've fought next to her, studied next to her, fought with her....five years had given me plenty of time to fall in love. If only she could return it.  
  
  
  
but you could be waiting for a day that won't come...  
  
  
  
"She'll never love you Weasel," Malfoy sneared in my face the next day. Of course when Neville had overheard Harry and I, the news on my big love was all over school. Without looking at him, without acknowleding him at all, I stood up and left. There would never be a day she would kiss me.  
  
  
  
you could be waiting for your life to begin  
  
  
  
Even though she looked so pretty when she studied, she looked too serious. Her face would be narrowed, looking like she had never truely lived. It was times like these when I just wanted to make her smile. Which normally came to her annoyment. But with her sitting there, looking too serious, just made my heart break. Last Easter she had, while sobbing, told me and Harry how her parents had always made her study. She had always wanted to play soccer, to dance ballet, to sing in her school chorus.   
  
  
  
and you could be so much more than you've been  
  
and I have found my feet 257 weeks  
  
but you could be waiting for a day that won't come...  
  
  
  
She had wanted to be free. She had wanted to live life to the fulliest. But her parents had tied her down, put so many ropes on her. The chains had now had their last pull. Christmas was coming up, and I was planning on giving Hermione the present of a lifetime. Harry would be visiting Sirius, so Hermione and I would be here by ourselves. Already I had planned the whole day, it was going to non-stop action.  
  
  
  
and it's so sad  
  
you're so good and I'm so bad   
  
  
  
"What are you going to, break my nose?" Malfoy asked innocently. All the hate I had ever felt came with the next punch. But it worked. He spun, hitting face first into a wall, a satisfing crack coming from his arm, or his back. Maybe even the wall. But it had felt so good. After all of the jeering, Malfoy had the nerve to ask Hermione to Hogsmeade the weekend before Christmas.   
  
She of course had turned him down, but he had persisted. Finally, she had run into the common room crying, and just barely explaing who had hurt her. Malfoy.  
  
  
  
but you won't see me wasting the best thing I've ever had  
  
  
  
"Ron!! You could've been expelled!! You're lucky McGongall only gave you five detentions!! Why'd you go after Malfoy? You knew it'd only get you in trouble," Hermione drilled into me when I returned.   
  
"Why?" I repeated, not even realizing what I was beginging to do, "Because I love you."  
  
  
  
and it's such a shame  
  
that I can' tell you anything  
  
you won't hear me still you endear me now...  
  
  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny, I love you too, now really Ron, why did you break Malfoy's neck?" Hermione replied sarcastically. Without even realizing what she shattered, I turned and ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
hard to see past the window facing foward looking back  
  
  
  
This was the last time I'd see it. Hogwarts got smaller and smaller in the distance. With a hopeless sigh, I turned to Dean. After Hermoine had...broken, my heart, I had turned to new friends. Why had she chosen then to be sarcastic. It probably would've helped if I had beleived her when she said she was sorry.  
  
  
  
over years spent tracing wondering how you left your track  
  
  
  
They hadn't meant to hurt me I suppose. Harry and Hermione, getting together in their sixth year. And had I stayed with them, continued to be their friends, I could've made an impact. They had, as everyone predicted, defeated Voldemort. Without me. Of course, I could've helped, if I hadn't been so selfish. I could've even been written down in the history books. That would've been rich.  
  
  
  
under water breathing burns your lungs and breaks your back  
  
and you could be waiting for a day that won't come...  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Are you people happy I put Harry and Hermione together? Jeez.  



End file.
